vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightmaster
Summary Edward Lansky, known otherwise by the alias Lightmaster is a former Chancellor at New York University. After becoming disillusioned with those that run the university, he devised a nefarious plan to take control of the university, centered around kidnapping and murder. He enlisted the help of Tarantula and Kraven the Hunter to assist him with his goals, but after the two were defeated by Spider-Man, he donned the Lightmaster costume to fight for himself. Despite his best efforts, he was defeated by Spider-Man. However, this defeat only made him stronger, as Lightmaster has turned himself into a being of pure light and energy, a supervillain with one goal on his mind. To destroy Spider-Man. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Edward Lansky, Lightmaster Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears in his late forties Classification: Human, Supervillain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (Lightmaster's principal power revolves around the manipulation of solid light. Passive light emission blinded an unprepared Spider-Man), Energy Manipulation (Can create constructs such as hammers out of light), Energy Projection (Fires solid light out of his hands and chest), Absorption (Can absorb light energy from his surroundings to survive and grow more powerful), Heat Manipulation (By concentrating a blast of solid light, Lightmaster can heat up the area around the blast to incredible temperatures in order to kill trapped targets), True Flight (Lightmaster can easily hover and "run" on air) Radiation Manipulation (Can blast with radiation) and Immaterial Intangibility (Lightmaster can make himself completely intangible to avoid attacks) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Consistently battles, and is shown as superior to Spider-Man and Kraven the Hunter. Fought against Cloak and Dagger) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ movement and reaction speed (Casually kept up with Spider-Man and Black Cat) with Speed of Light attack speed (Attacks with blasts of solid light) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Regular Human (His physical strength is not above that of a normal human) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level (Can survive being struck by Spider-Man), Intangibility makes him hard to kill Stamina: High (Could chase Spider-Man for an unknown amount of time, and outlasted the White Tiger) Range: At least tens of meters with light blasts Standard Equipment: Lightmaster Suit Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Lansky was extremely skilled in the field of theoretical physics, having turned a concept into reality. Even Peter Parker was impressed by the scope of Lansky's mind. Also has knowledge of optics and business. However, he was consistently outsmarted by Spider-Man. Standard Tactics: Attempts to corner his opponents by herding them with blasts of light before firing a sustained blast of light to kill in a single hit. Weaknesses: Solid light is a conductor, so electrical attacks badly wound him. Without light particles to sustain him, he will destabilise and die. Rather overconfident and easy to trap. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Teachers Category:Criminals Category:Geniuses Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Heat Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Intangibility Users